fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy McDermott
Andy McDermott is an original character appearing in the 24 fanfiction Day 1. Day 1 Andy first appeared at CTU Detroit sitting alongside Blair Kelly when Mary Baxter gave the announcement that George Hanlin had been arrested and that pop star Alexis Texas would be given extra security from CTU. Andy left with a TAC team to the concert stadium and Blair ran point. Andy met up with Alexis who was having a conversation with her father. Richard left and Andy continued to talk with Alexis, ignoring Blair's calls. Andy left and spoke with Richard Texas when he received a call from agent Fisher saying he heard a disturbance in the north side. After Fisher failed to return the call, Andy investigated and found a person named Larry Blackhorn trying to sneak in, but Fisher was nowhere to be found. Andy interrogated Larry and found out that Fisher was never at the north end. Andy met with a computer expert agent and found out that Fisher was in the parking lot when he made the message about the noise, meaning he was too far to hear anything. Andy spoke with Alexis about his discovery and told her in order to draw out his kidnapper, she would need to perform without security. Andy revealed that the removal of the security was a ploy to draw Richard Texas to confess it was him who kidnapped Tom Fisher. He revealed he paid of George Hanlin to threaten Alexis so CTU could protect him from Paolo Luteni. Andy tried to get Richard to hand over the Gardner virus from him before Luteni could get to it, but Richard refused. He, Richard, and Alexis welcomed agent Fisher back only moments before another agent pointed out Luteni's arrival. Andy held off Luteni's men until realizing Paolo had already snuck in. Along with Tom Fisher, Paolo was taken down and brought back to CTU. At CTU, Blair briefed Andy on what when on in his absence, including Chad Crenzler, before watching Paolo ask for immunity. Andy returned to the main room and told Richard and Alexis that they couldn't leave until the Gardner virus was in CTU control. Andy was informed of Jake's escape from Hamilton Sorel and picked him up, but was disappointed in his lack of answers. Alexis informed him of Blair's rise to power and Joey losing his job upon arrival back to CTU. After some convincing from Mary, Andy allowed Jake to see Paolo as he asked. Andy quickly got bored waiting at CTU and decided to check up on a lead from Blair, a scientist who worked on the Gardner virus living in Detroit named Lily Maneta. Mary Baxter accompanied him. There, Andy managed to stop Lily from killing Mary before a team of mercenaries set up outside. Two of the mercenaries entered, but were quickly captured by Andy. The other techs quickly left the scene. One of the mercenaries, Howard Grant, told then that Lawrence Gardner sent them to test Lily for the Gardner virus ands to kill her is she tested positive. Andy told them to take them to Gardner's abandoned office. Appearances Day 1 McDermott, Andy McDermott, Andy McDermott, Andy McDermott, Andy Category:Fan Fiction